


In Earnest.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: “Would you stay if I kiss you in earnest or would you try to escape, Sna-Severus?”





	In Earnest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teryarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Teryarel, since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Teryarel! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **In Earnest.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenges #65** **6** **: Escape.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
**Summary:** “Would you stay if I kiss you in earnest or would you try to escape, Sna-Severus?”  


**In Earnest.**

Severus stiffens when Potter comes closer. Potter falters. Temptingly flirty smile dimming considerably.

“Am I unwelcome?” Potter asks, uncharacteristically prudent.

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“On why you’ve approached me.” Severus surveys the crowded bar. “The ‘fun-seeking’ patrons of this establishment rarely do.”

“More for me,” Potter says flippantly, and Severus sighs, disappointed.

“I don’t think so. I’ve no interest in levity, Potter.”

“Hear, hear.” The brat replies breathlessly, flirty smile brightening once more. “Would you stay if I kiss you in earnest or would you try to escape, Sna-Severus?”

“That’d depend.”

“On what?”

“On the quality of your kiss, Po-Harry.”

 


End file.
